


Hold Your Hand in Mine

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Ka Hakaka Maika'i, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Let's go home. Can we go home? Stay down.</em> The morning before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny tag for 2x06.

"You really won't tape my hands, Danno? Come on." Steve's propped up on one elbow, looming over Danny and blocking out the early-morning sun while Danny's still blinking away the pleasant fog of sleep, while he's still enjoying the feeling of his cheek nestled into his pillow just right, the familiar press of Steve's calf against his, and there's no way Danny's going to go another six rounds with him.

"You think I'm going to fight with you about this again? I'm not going to fight you. Stop it. Lie still." And Steve does, subsides just like that, flopping back down next to Danny, quiet and watchful, waiting to see what comes next. Danny watches him right back, because honestly, it helps to keep an eye on the guy; he yawns, nudges Steve's leg under the sheets, reaches for his hand and pulls it close.

"You know what Kono does for charity, huh? She surfs. You couldn't do that?" Steve doesn't answer, and Danny doesn't expect him to; Danny rubs his thumb over Steve's knuckle, skin and tendon and knobbly bone, all of it breakable, and he bends and presses his lips there. Steve makes a little noise, and Danny kisses the next knuckle, and the next, mapping and marking the rough and smooth terrain of Steve's fist.

When he's done, he opens his palm for Steve's other hand, and Steve shifts so he can give it over, no argument. Danny's pretty sure Steve's holding his breath, and it makes something dip and flutter deep in his belly, that gentleness can undo someone like Steve, or that Danny can, or both.

He kisses harder when he gets to the last one, scrapes his teeth against the knuckle of Steve's right thumb, tastes the salt on Steve's skin and makes a wet noise when he pulls away, and Steve shivers and gusts out a breath and hauls Danny close, says, "You know what, Danno, you are not subtle," even as he's pushing his whole body into Danny's warmth, even as he's closing his eyes and opening his mouth against Danny's, hot and wanting.

"Like you know what subtle looks like," Danny murmurs between kisses. "I happen to appreciate the way you look with all of your teeth, is all I'm saying." It's not all he's saying, not by a long shot, and he holds Steve tight and kisses him again, and again, and again, just to make sure he's got the message loud and clear.


End file.
